A Day at the Office
by Poeticpunk777
Summary: Just another day at Major Case.


Title: A Day at the Office (1/1)

Author: me (Carissa)

Rating: PG (b/c the females have to keep their partners in line lol)

Spoilers: Nada

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. If I did, I'd be loaning them out to the numerous CI fan fic readers for a price and getting rich. Lol j/k

Distribution: I'm posting it here and on If u wanna post it else where, just ask.

A/N – My second LOCI fic.

Detective Bobby Goren sighed as he looked at the empty desk across from his. His partner Alex was on vacation for a week so she could spend some time at home. 'Lucky her,' he thought and went back to his paperwork.

In the distance he heard an elevator 'ding' as it arrived on the floor. A small blur ran out of the doors as soon as they opened and sped toward Bobby's desk.

"DADDY!" the blur cried and launched himself at Bobby.

"Hey squirt! What are you doing here?" he asked and ruffled his dark, curly hair.

"Mommy bringed me!"

"You mean mommy _brought_ you. And where is - "

"Robert Michael Goren Junior, where have you disappeared to?"

"Uh oh," the little boy said and dove under his father's desk.

"Psst! Try under the desk," Detective Mike Logan whispered from his desk.

"Uncle Mike!" Robbie came out from his spot, hands on his hips, and stared at the older man.

"Goren, you should not have taught him that weird staring this that you use in interrogation."

"He didn't," Alex said and approached her husband, who gave wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "I think it's hereditary," she joked. "As is not listening to me."

Both father and son looked chagrined. "Sowwy, mommy," the younger of the two said. "I wanted to see daddy."

"I know you did sweetie," she said. "Now, aren't there some people who you haven't said hello to yet?"

The little boy jumped up. "Oh yeah!" He quickly walked over to Logan's partner. "Hi aunt Carolyn!" He gave her a hug. Then he turned to Logan and gave him a hug. "Hi uncle Mike," he said and stuck his tongue out when his mom wasn't looking.

"Hey kiddo," Logan said with a grin.

Robbie rushed to Captain Deakin's office. He knocked on the door and waited until he heard "Come in" before entering, just like his parents has taught him.

"Hi Uncle Jimmy! Hello Mr. Carver!" he said then exited and rushed back to sit with his dad.

"I thought I heard mini-Goren," Carver said. Deakins chuckled.

Back outside of the office, Robbie had settled himself on his dad's lap and Alex was in her chair.

"So, squirt, what _are_ you doing here?" Bobby asked his son, who was currently fiddling with something on the desk.

"Huh?" Robbie asked, not looking up from what he was doing.

Alex shook her head and smiled at home much her son and her husband had in common. "Well, I had promised him that I'd take him to visit Daddy sometime this week. So I figured I'd come by and see if you wanted to grab lunch."

"I would love to. Let me just go clear it with Deakins." He stood up with his son, kissed the top of Alex's head, then went into the office.

"They are so much alike sometimes, it frightens me," Barek said.

"Yeah," Logan joked, "and we though dealing with one Goren was bad. OW!" he said after receiving an elbow in the side from his partner.

Just then, Bobby, who was giving his son a piggy back ride, returned from Deakin's office. He noticed the look of pain on Logan's face. "You okay Logan?"

"I was just keeping him in line," Barek said, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Daddy, what line does aunt Carolyn have to keep uncle Mike in?" Robbie inquired, looking at his father in curiosity.

"Uh, Alex, wanna handle this one?"

"Thanks, _dear_," she said sarcastically before turning to her son. "Mommy will explain it to you while we walk to lunch."

"Okay!" Robbie replied and grabbed one of each of his parents' hands. The family walked to the elevators.

"Oh, I wanna hear how she explains _that_ to him," Logan said.

"Logan."

"Yeah, Car?"

"Shut up and get back to work. If your half of the paperwork isn't done by the time I leave, you'll be in an empty apartment tonight, if you catch my drift," Barek said, raising her eyebrows.

Logan straightened up. "Yes ma'am," he said and attacked his paperwork with a new found energy and motivation.

THE END

A/N: Yeah, have to imply some Logan/Barek too! Lol I'm so bad. R/R PLEASE!


End file.
